Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for measuring electromagnetic waves.
Background Art
Techniques for testing the performance of lighting equipment or lighting facilities are publicly known. Such a technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-015093, for example.
The testing of the performance of a lighting facility should be performed at multiple points. In some cases, the measurement cannot be performed correctly for reasons such as a measuring device is hidden by an operator, a measuring device faces an inappropriate direction, etc. Consequently, abnormal values may be obtained.